Yardie Lobo
The Yardie Lobo (known simply as the Yardie in Grand Theft Auto Advance) is a gang car that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. As its name implies, the vehicle is driven by Uptown Yardies gang members within their territories. Design The Yardie Lobo is a lowrider with functional hydraulic suspensions, leopard skin seats and sporty rims, as well as a pair of pink fuzzy dice hung from the rear-view mirror, and red interior door panels. It also appears with only a red body color and a yellow soft top in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, or a green body, orange body or blue body with a yellow top in GTA Advance. The vehicle resembles a fifth generation Chevrolet Impala and the taillights seem closer to a 1965 Impala. Like other sedan and station wagon-based gang cars in the GTA Liberty City Stories, the game's Lobo also gains a sport car-like engine sound, implying it is a high-performance car. The Lobo earns the distinction of being the only vehicle with functional hydraulic suspensions in GTA III, similar to the Voodoo in GTA Vice City and Esperanto in GTA Liberty City Stories. Introduced in GTA III, the Lobo is also the first vehicle in the GTA series with hydraulic suspensions. "Lobo" is Portuguese and Spanish for wolf. Similar to the Cartel Cruiser, Forelli Exsess, and Sindacco Argento, it does not have a non-gang variant, but its closest non-gang counterparts are the Esperanto and Idaho. Performance The Lobo's performance is described as average, possessing slightly above average speed, moderate steering sensitivity but a susceptibility to tailspins during high speed corning. Having only two doors, the Lobo can only seat two. Locations ;GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories * Seen driven around Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. The Lobo can also be encountered in Belleville Park, Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway and even sometimes at the Callahan Bridge on some occasions. ;GTA Advance *Driven in Uptown Yardies' turf, these include: *Saint Marks, Portland. *Portland View, Portland. *Newport, Staunton Island. *Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. Trivia *If parked the suspensions are normal, same thing if you drive the car, but if you use the Horn button, the suspensions go up while driving and when you park the car the suspensions go down almost touching the ground (only happens in GTA III). *The Yardie Lobo is the first car with hydraulics to be introduced in the GTA Games. *It's strange that in GTA III the car has a normal engine, emits the same sound as the Taxi and Landstalker, but in GTA Liberty City Stories it has a high-performance one, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. *The GTA III rendition features the same Honda wheels found on cars like the Sentinel and Landstalker. In the beta version, the car had the same wheels found on Stallions. *During development of GTA Liberty City Stories, the Yardie Lobo was meant to have a same engine sound as GTA Vice City's Voodoo. *If the car is driven by Yardie gang members, it will emit a unique horn sound, not found in any other car. In GTA Advance the car shares it's horn sound with the Yakuza Stinger. Navigation }} de:Yardie Lobo es:Yardie Lobo pl:Yardie Lobo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Lowriders Category:Gang vehicles